


Father's Day at the Mill

by softlass27



Series: Eve 'verse [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27
Summary: It's the first Father's Day since Eve left the Woolpack and started living at the Mill. Doesn't mean there’s nothing to celebrate, though.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Eve 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797748
Comments: 29
Kudos: 88





	Father's Day at the Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, so this is *slightly* late, but I really wanted to write a little something for Father's Day, and it ended up becoming a missing scene from my Eve Dingle story, "I've always been a daughter (but feathers are meant for the sky)".
> 
> Set on Father's Day 2038, a couple of months after Chas and Paddy kicked Eve out and she moved in with Aaron and Robert.

Robert jolts awake to the sound of an irritating beeping. Then the smell of smoke.

“Aaron. Aaron!”

“Mmf… ”

“Something’s burning.”

Aaron cracks an eye open, sniffs and throws the covers off with a groan.

“Some guard dog you are, missy,” he scolds Sansa as he makes his way out of the bedroom. The only response she gives is a lazy wag of her tail from her spot at the foot of the bed.

“S’okay, we still love you,” Robert pats her on the head as he follows Aaron quickly.

As they begin their descent down the spiral staircase, Robert can hear the loud clatter of dishes and two familiar voices bickering back and forth. 

“I turned my back for like, two minutes. How could you let this happen?!”

“I told you, they both like it crispy.”

“There’s crispy and then there’s charcoal, _Seb_.”

“I'm doing my best, _Eve_.”

They reach the bottom of the stairs to see Seb scraping black bits of bacon off a frying pan, while Eve fans the smoke alarm with a tea towel.

“What the hell’s going on?” Aaron asks over the sound of the blaring alarm.

Both Seb and Eve jump a foot in the air, and spin to face them instantly. After a moment of surprised silence, Seb drops the pan on the counter with a clang and grins at them.

“Happy Father’s Day, then!”

*

“Okay,” Seb begins as they sit at the kitchen table, Eve fussing with arranging plates in the background.

“We’ve got coffee, juice, toast, croissants, couple of different spreads – oh, and I brought down some of those Scottish teabags you like, Dad – and Eve’s just finishing up the last bits now.”

Eve presents a plate of blackened bacon. “This was Seb’s contribution. _Bon Appétit._ ” 

She drops it in the centre of the table with a grin. Robert thinks he can still see smoke coming from some pieces.

“That’s, er… ” Aaron flounders and looks at Robert for help.

“Definitely cooked?” Robert finishes with what he hopes is a convincing smile.

“Guys, I’m 20 years old, you can tell me if it’s shit,” Seb says with a sigh.

Robert hesitates for a moment, before picking up the plate and holding it up to him. “Please don’t make us eat this.”

Seb rolls his eyes and takes it to the bin.

“What do you even live on at uni?” Eve calls from where she’s still busying herself at the counter.

“McDonalds, mostly,” Seb says cheerfully as he takes a seat at the table.

Robert winces and makes a mental note to give his son some cooking lessons over the summer. He doesn’t want him getting scurvy.

“Eve, oh my God,” Seb twists around in his chair. “Stop fiddling with the berries, I’m starving.”

“Okay okay, I’m coming!” She jumps back and dusts her hands off quickly. “Here you go.”

Eve finally turns with two plates, each stacked fluffy-looking golden pancakes. In true Eve-fashion, she’s arranged them as delicately as if she’s serving someone at a high-end cafe. Each stack of pancakes has little strawberries artfully arranged around the edges and a dusting of sugar sprinkled across the top. Ever since she moved in, she's started giving Robert a run for his money in the kitchen.

“This looks lovely, Eve, thanks,” Robert smiles, before quickly turning to Seb. “Not that we don’t appreciate – ”

Seb snorts and grabs a pastry for himself. “It’s okay, just eat the pancakes.”

They tuck in, chatting about everything from Seb’s upcoming third year, to whether or not the Mill could do with another dog, to Eve’s lesson plan for the dance class she’s teaching tomorrow. At some point Sansa saunters down the stairs and begins circling the table, sniffing hopefully.

As they finish polishing off every scrap of food on the table, Seb pulls out an envelope and passes it to Robert. “For you.”

Inside is a Father’s Day card and vouchers for Hotten Picturehouse.

“From both of us, for your next date night,” Seb says, pouring himself another brew. “Just try not to get kicked out for getting carried away on one of those sofas at the back again, you pervs.”

Eve wrinkles her nose. “You know someone from my _school_ saw you two that time? Disgraceful, the pair of you.”

Robert supposes he should feel bad, but he can’t help enjoying the sight of his husband’s cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Totally worth it.

“We’ll be on our best behaviour, promise.” He turns to Aaron. “Oh, we could go see that period drama I told you – ”

“No,” Aaron says with a sip of his coffee.

“But – ”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” Robert sighs and looks at Eve. “You’ll see it with me, won’t you?”

“I’m always up for a period drama,” Eve replies with a nod, before pulling out a card of her own.

She hesitates a little before handing it over, pulls the sleeves of her pale pink pyjamas down over her hands in a gesture that’s so utterly _Aaron_ it’s uncanny.

“Er, this isn’t a Father’s Day card or anything since, y’know, you’re not technically my _dads_ but… here.”

As Eve said, it isn’t a Father’s Day card; it’s a simple “To Both Of You” one, with a blank interior that she’s filled with her own short message.

_To Aaron and Robert,_

_Thank you both for letting me live with you and making me feel at home, and for always being there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you._

_Have a lovely day!_

_Love, Eve xxx_

A few doodled hearts and swirls are dotted around the words.

Aaron smiles as he reads the words, eyes a little bright, before standing and leaning down to give her a hug.

“Love you, sweetheart.” He gives her a kiss on the head before moving to Seb, grabbing him in a headlock. “And you, trouble.”

Seb squirms and wriggles in his arms like he’s still a kid instead of a fully-grown adult. “Dad no, gerroff me!”

Robert laughs at his ridiculous son, before reaching over and giving Eve’s wrist a squeeze. 

“You know you don’t have to thank us, right?” He says quietly. “This is home for as long as you want it.”

Eve quirks a small grin and nods.

“Do you, er… ” Aaron asks as he finally releases Seb and sits back down. “Do you think you’ll see Paddy today?”

Robert resists the urge to kick him under the table as Eve’s face falls a little. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” she says with a shrug of her shoulder. “I texted him, but no reply so… ”

For all Eve doesn’t speak to Chas and Paddy these days, for all they’ve driven her crazy over the years (and Christ, he can’t blame her), Robert knows how it feels to be on the outside, to know you’re unwelcome in the place you once called home. God knows he’d been more than ready to get away from the farm when Jack kicked him out, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt like hell when it happened.

“Well,” he says brightly, scraping back his chair. “Dunno about the rest of you, but I fancy doing something fun. Come on, let’s get ready.”

“Where’re we going?” Seb asked.

“Wherever we fancy. Beach? Shopping? We can be at Flamingo Land in a couple of hours if we hurry?”

“Alright, I’m up for some rollercoasters,” Aaron says, pushing up from the table and grabbing their empty plates.

“Go and get ready, both of you. Come on, chop chop!”

As Seb and Eve both disappear up the stairs, already arguing over who was getting the first shower, Robert pokes Aaron in the ribs.

“What did you bring up _Paddy_ for?” He hisses.

“I know, okay?” Aaron hisses back defensively. “I just thought she might’ve heard from him.”

Robert snorts. “Fat chance.”

“Well,” Aaron says decisively, closing the dishwasher door with a heavy slam. “Getting out of here for day should be a good distraction for her so – what, what do you want?”

Robert grins and tightens his grip on Aaron’s waist.

“Happy Father’s Day.”

Aaron tilts his head and leans in. “Oh. Happy Father’s Day to _you_.”

They spend a pleasant couple of minutes kissing slowly, licking the taste of pancakes and coffee out of each other’s mouths, when they’re suddenly interrupted by an impatient yell.

“Dads, come on!” They jump apart when Seb’s voice filters downstairs. “We have to make it there before the queues get bad, stop snogging and start getting ready!” 

“Oi, it’s Father’s Day, you’re not allowed to talk to us like that!” Aaron bellows back.

*

All in all, they have a bloody good time. The queues _are_ bad by the time they arrive, but they manage to have a go on all the best rides, stuff themselves with junk food and win a ridiculous amount of stuffed toys they have absolutely _no_ use for. Aaron doesn’t even complain (much) when he gets sunburn on the back of his neck.

Eve starts the day a little quietly. She’s cheerful enough during the car journey there, but Robert and Aaron both catch her checking her phone a couple of times before slipping it back into her pocket with a slightly disappointed look on her face. 

But as the day goes by and they start having fun, Eve laughs a little more and chatters a little louder. The phone barely comes out of her pocket after the first ride, so Robert’s considering it a win.

At some point in the afternoon, while he and Seb wait for the other two to come back from a toilet trip, Seb asks him, “D’you think Eve’s okay? About not seeing Paddy today, I mean.”

“I think so. She’s probably a little sad, though.”

“Even though he’s a prick?”

Robert snorts. “Even though he’s a prick. Even if they don’t get on, it can’t be easy, not speaking to him.”

Seb nods, looking thoughtful. Robert wonders if he's thinking about his own rocky relationship with Rebecca. God knows that hasn't been easy for him over the years.

“S’kind of why I suggested we did the whole breakfast thing together this morning,” Seb says after a moment. "I thought if we had a laugh and if she could do one of her fancy meals for you two, then she might not think about the fact that she’s not at the pub. Or feel left out being with us, I dunno.”

Robert slings an arm around his shoulder. “You’re a good kid, you know that?”

Seb grins and ducks his head, bashful as ever when anyone says anything remotely complimentary to him.

“Again… ” he points to himself. “I’m 20.”

“Still my kid. Is that why you made a mess of the bacon, too? To make her feel better?”

“What?” Seb blinks at him, brow furrowed. “Oh, no. I just cocked it up.”

*

By the time they walk back through the Mill’s front door, they’re exhausted.

“Hot chocolate?” Aaron suggests as he flicks on the light switch. He’s met with a collective murmur of agreement, when Seb suddenly groans.

“Sorry, I ate all the marshmallows last night.”

“Seb!”

“I was hungry!”

Robert points an accusing finger at him. “We are having a serious discussion about your diet tomorrow. I mean it.”

He quickly throws his jacket back on. “David’s shop doesn’t close for another fifteen minutes, I’ll go get some.”

He jogs up to the shop and dashes through the door, making a beeline for the sweets section.

“We’re closing soon,” a bored-sounding Theo calls from the counter.

“I know, just need a sugar fix.” 

He grabs the marshmallows and brings them to the till. As he’s handing over the money, he hears the bell ring as someone else enters the shop and shuffles around behind him.

“Here’s your change. Get out,” Theo gives him a salute goes back to playing on his phone, feet parked lazily on the counter. 

“Stellar customer service as always, Theo.”

“Tell Eve to text me back.”

“Will do.”

Robert picks up his marshmallows and turns to the exit, only to stop short when he sees Paddy facing the shelves to his left. He’s staring very hard at the products in front of him, clearly trying to pretend he hasn’t seen or heard Robert, but he’s doing a piss-poor job of it. 

“Evening,” Robert says from behind him.

Paddy jumps a mile, nearly dropping the box of tea in his hand. _Camomile Sleepy Time, how thrilling._

“Good day?” Robert asks with a wide smile, all teeth. His shark smile, Aaron calls it.

He watches as Paddy opens and closes his mouth a couple of times.

“Fine,” he finally replies shortly, turning back to the shelves and fiddling with a packet of biscuits.

There are still Father’s Day cards displayed over the shop; there’s no way Paddy’s missed them. He knows what day it is.

Robert stares at him for a moment, before shaking his head and making his way to the exit.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he mutters on his way out, bumping Paddy’s shoulder roughly with his own.

“ _Excuse_ me?” is all he hears before the door shuts behind him.

Robert spends the short walk home taking a few calming breaths and unclenching his fists. _Not worth it._

“I come bearing marshmallows!” He calls out when he returns to the Mill, and is met with a loud cheer.

Seb and Eve are both sprawled out on the sofa with Sansa curled between them, and he tosses the remote in their direction as he passes them. 

“Find us something mindless to watch, hot chocolates are coming up.”

As he busies himself making the drinks, Aaron comes into the kitchen and starts refilling Sansa’s food bowl.

“You get the marshmallows?” He asks, coming up behind Robert and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Yep. I er… ” Robert lowers his voice and quickly glances to see whether Eve’s listening, but she’s busy fighting Seb for the remote. “I saw Paddy in the shop.”

“What did he say?” Aaron whispers.

“Nothing, really.”

Aaron sighs and rests his forehead on Robert’s back. “Right.”

“I had a couple of choice words for him, though.”

Aaron snorts and moves to stand alongside him and help get the drinks ready.

“She’s okay here, right?” He says quietly, stirring the milk in. “Living with us properly, I mean. D’you think she feels at home?”

“Course she does. This place has been her second home since she was in nappies, you made sure of it. She’s had her own room since she was four.”

Aaron nods slightly. "I just wish they'd... ”

"I know.” Robert nudges him. “But I’m telling you. She’s much better off here with us, than there with them.”

“Yeah,” Aaron nods, a little more confidently this time. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Always am.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I think you’ll find that – ”

“Is it ready yet?” Eve asks from behind them, bouncing up on her toes impatiently. “Do you need a hand?”

“Nah, we’ve got it,” Aaron heads for the sofa with two mugs, passing one to Seb and settling down next to him.

Robert picks up the other two and hands one to Eve.

“Ta,” she cradles it and looks up at him. “D’you have a good Father’s Day, then?”

“Mmhm,” Robert nods and sneaks them both a couple of extra marshmallows. “You?”

Eve smiles and holds out her mug to accept her marshmallow. “The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so apparently this is a series now. I could not help myself.


End file.
